DioxRyan 100 themes challenge
by xerxesmon24
Summary: My first story on this site I decided would be a 100 one shot theme challenge. DioxRyan is one of my fav couples of Grand Chase, but it seems like I'm the only one that supports this. Rated M for later chapters. Dio (Seme) Ryan (Uke) 1/100 uploaded.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, in any of these one-shots unless stated specifically.

* * *

Introduction

He hated it, he hated the disgusting taste of alcohol. Why the hell was he here again? A hand began to hit him in the back. A common greeting between friends. Oh right that was why he was here drinking terrible drinks.

"Hey Dio I really do appreciate you coming out!" His raven haired friend laughed.

Dio glared at the man and huffed,"Only because you wouldn't shut up if I didn't come, Ercnard."

"I told you to call me Sieghart, Ercnard sounds too stupid as a name," Sieghart sat down next to him.

Dio grunted in response and continued to drink his beer. He hated this man. Sieghart practically begged him to go out and enjoy a night out. Honestly Sieghart just wanted to use his money. He practically ignored Dio the entire night unless he wanted another drink.

"Dio are you listening?"

Dio turned to him and chuckled,"No I've grown accustomed to tuning out."

"Asshole...anyway see that red head checking me out."

Dio glanced and indeed there was a red head sitting next to a ginger,"Yeah I see."

"Go deal with his ginger friend, I wanna get myself comfortable with the red one."

"You brought me here to be your wing man?"

"Yeah deal with it."

Dio glared at him,"Aren't you a little too old to be picking up people?"

"Shut it and help me."

Dio sighed and looked over again. The ginger seemed cute enough. His eyes were big and expressive, he was wearing green shorts and shirt that didn't go over his belly. He glanced and noticed Dio's stare and smiled.

Dio smirked and quirked an eyebrow. The boy's eyes expressed lust in them. Dio stuck out his tongue to show of his pierced tongue and flicked it up and down. He pointed at the boy and indicated for him to come closer. The boy quickly said something to his red headed friend and got up. Sieghart suddenly empty seat was taken by the boy.

"Hi there," The boy smiled sweetly.

"Hey I'm Dio," He sipped the beer.

"Ryan, thanks for helping out your friend, Jin was too nervous to come over here himself," Ryan yawned.

"Well I'm thankful your friend had interest in the bastard, I might have not noticed you at all," Dio laughed.

"Usually my hair gets people to notice, I guess not this time."

"Wanna skip conversation and just have sex?" Dio placed his beer down.

"Only if you put that piercing too good use," Ryan quickly got off the stool.

"Oh believe me I do, where do you live?" Dio got up as well.

"Just a quick walk from here. Thank god I thought there would be no one of any interest here tonight," Ryan started to walk out the door.

"Me too."

* * *

Aaaaand done first one complete. I know it's a little rushed, and short,but don't worry I have much better and longer stories planned out for these was just a quick taste. And yes I'm a supporter of SiegJin. Other couples will appear I assure you.

Rate and Review! I enjoy opinions!


	2. Complicated

Rating: T

Pairings: DiRy, hinted RuRi and SiegJin

Summary: Dio hates his hair

Warnings: Swearing and some smooching

* * *

Complicated

_Comb_

_Comb_

_Slight intake of breath_

_Pull _

_Wince_

_Comb_

_Comb_

_Slight intake of breath_

_Pull _

_Wince_

It had been like this for 10 damn minutes. He could be slaughtering monsters and kicking Sieghart's ass. Dio wished he was that lucky. But no, the task at hand was to get his hair combed. Arme was humming to herself while doing it too. He bet she enjoyed torturing him with this. If anyone saw him like this he would jump down a damn hole.

This wasn't even his fault. A livid Rin had tossed Dio out the window. All he did was say she looked nice today. That was apparently a mistake. Dio was tossed right out the window and, with his luck, had landed in a bush. It was a bitch to do on his own, but with all the twigs and crap in it now, Dio decided that he hated his hair.

_Comb_

_Comb_

_Slight intake of breath_

_Rip_

"AH DAMMIT ARME!" Dio snarled, cussing up a storm and pulling away from the evil comb.

Arme glared at him,"This is your fault Dio, you knew Rin was in a bad mood."

"How the hell did you expect me to know that," Dio massaged the part of his head that Arme ripped hair out of.

"You were right there when Rufus and her had that argument remember?"

Come to think of it Dio thought he heard the raised voices of Rufus and Rin that day. He wasn't going to admit that he was busy staring at a certain druid. Of course Arme probably knew that too with the way she was looking at him.

"You know what just hurry up," Dio huffed, trying to get back into his original position.

Arme sighed and went back to work. Which lasted around another hour. When Dio finally did get up he stared at the mirror. It looked fine, but Dio felt as if she did something to it. He shrugged it off and walked out. Dio spotted Ryan sitting and talking to Jin, Lire and Lass.

He scooted over and patted Ryan's head. Ryan looked over and smiled. Lifting his hand up, Ryan placed it on Dio's head and rubbed it.

"I'm not a dog, stop," Dio glared.

"I'm just making sure it's all there. She once cut her name into Ronan's after all," Ryan smiled.

Dio rolled his eyes and pulled Ryan into a kiss. Ryan kissed back and attempted to pull away, Dio's grip begged to differ. He pulled him closer and licked Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan moaned into the kiss and parted his lips. Dio and Ryan's tongue began competing for dominance. His hand began to slip into Ryan's shorts.

"Hell yeah Dio get some!"

Dio pulled away and snarled. He glared at the others. Lire's hand covered her mouth in utter shock and embarrassment, Lass's had closed his eyes and his arms crossed, Jin was blushing and eyes wide in horror. Then there was Sieghart, his arms wrapped around Jin and his head resting on Jin's shoulder, he had a perverted lopsided grin on his face.

Before Dio could say something, Ryan grabbed Dio's hair and pulled him back into the kiss. Pulling away, Ryan grinned.

"Thank god she didn't ruin your hair, I love it."

Dio smirked,"I love my hair too," He got close to Ryan's ear and whispered,"Especially when you pull it during sex."

Ryan smiled and pulled Dio back into the kiss. Dio hated his hair, but he loved it.

It was the complicated relationship between him and his hair.


End file.
